Safeword
by TVMB19
Summary: Set in the regular world, and Lucy and Natsu are a couple living together. Lucy and Natsu are having an argument, when Natsu decides that he'd rather be doing something much more fun with her. Lucy holds on to her anger and tries to deny her lust, long enough to make a decision that she immediately regrets afterwards. NaLu romance. As always, I don't own Fairy Tail.


**Hey guys! So, I decided to give writing smut a try. Never written anything like it before, so be warned, this might suck (no pun intended). That said, there's pretty light smut in this first chapter, so even if it does suck, it wont be for long.**

 **So the story. Like I said in the summary, it's set in the regular world, not Fiore. Lucy and Natsu are a couple. In this chapter, Lucy and Natsu are arguing, when Natsu decides that there's something he'd much rather be doing with Lucy. Lucy tries to resist her own lust as Natsu tries to seduce her, long enough to make a mistake that she immediately regrets.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"And that makes you" Lucy inhaled deeply, "An IDIOT!" She shouted.

She stood there breathing heavily in the doorway leading to the kitchen, glaring at her boyfriend Natsu.

His eyes widened at her insult, and then his mouth slowly formed a smile, and his eyes darkened. A rush of breath entered Lucy's lungs. She recognised that look in his eyes, she had seen it before countless times. It wasn't anger, it wasn't irritation. It was something far more dangerous. Hunger. For her. Instantly all of her anger and frustration at him vanished, replaced by something far more treacherous.

Natsu folded his arms, his cool smile still on his lips as he stared at her. "Come here" he told her. Immediately, everything in the lower region of Lucy's body clenched in response to his command. She knew all too well the carnal promises that look in his eyes made, and she also knew that if she obeyed his command, he would keep each and every one of them...

Lucy shook herself mentally. They were arguing! She was mad at him. Her girlfriends had told her, when they were discussing their sex lives, that it sounded as though he used sex as a weapon to distract her from their arguments. Right now, it seemed like they were right. She had to stand her ground.

"N-no" she said, just loudly enough for him to hear it. The undeniable desire coursing through her body made her voice much weaker than she wanted. How was he able to turn her on with just a look?! She looked away; staring into his eyes would cause what little resolve she had to crumble.

"No?" He repeated gently, raising an eyebrow. The very sound of his voice, soft and deep, only seemed to seduce her further. Countless memories of that same voice caressing her ear, whispering carnal promises of what he was going to do to her next resurfaced in her mind. She felt her face heat at the memories. She heard rapid footsteps approaching her and looked up to find him directly in front of her. Her eyes widened. "You've been really bold these last few days haven't you?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"W...Wai-" Lucy tried again, her voice sounding treacherously weak and needy, "I...d-don't want...". She felt a rush of air as she was being turned away from his body, her back now pressed against his front. She felt the hard evidence of his desire for her on her waist, and despite herself, she began to get hot in anticipation.

His arm snaked around her body, gripping her tightly around her waist, holding her prisoner against him. Her body treacherously quivered in excitement. Then the hand around her waist began to move up her jumper. She gasped in anticipation, and heard him chuckle gently in her ear.

"I think I should do something about your attitude...don't you?" He questioned delicately. His hand reached her bra, and he began massaging her breasts through the soft material. A soft moan escaped her lips at his touch. This isn't right! She mentally shouted at herself. They were supposed to be having a fight! She was mad at him!

"N-N" she tried in vain to get the word out as desire tingled her every nerve ending. He really was a master at teasing her.

"It's strange, it sounds like you wanna say "no"" he mused. Underneath her shirt,over the material of her bra, he flicked his thumb over her hardened nipple, "But at the same time, you really seem to be enjoying this." He pushed the material of the bra upwards, and massaged her breast directly, gently squeezing her nipple. Lucy bit back a moan of pleasure, but gasped in shock when she felt a light kiss on her neck, right below her ear. "I love how responsive you are to me" he whispered before gently nipping her earlobe. Her resolve was weakening by the second, with every touch, every word, being crushed mercilessly under the barrage of lust that she was experiencing. That he was making her experience. "I'm going to take my time playing with you, Lucy" he whispered to her, eliciting even more shivers from her wanting body.

His other hand reached up her shirt as well, applying the same sensual caress to her other breast. Lucy made no movement to stop it. She bit her lip, attempting to suppress another moan that threatened to escape. He was feeling her up right there, in the middle of the kitchen, as though he couldn't help himself. And that thought only served to arouse her more. The only sound in the kitchen was her heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. Her resistance was weakening by the second. He was winning. Then she felt one of his hands begin to slide lower, towards the waistband of her pants.

Her eyes flashed open as she realised his intention. This was bad! If he went any further, all of her resistance would crumble. Her entire body screamed at her, begged her, to let it. To let him have his way with her like he wanted. To allow him to continue the sensual assault...but that was probably exactly what he wanted, wasn't it? To Use her own body against her to distract her from an argument. To manipulate her. But was it even that terrible a price to pay? The searing need that resonated throughout her body didn't think so. Not one bit.

His caress continued, and he gently pinched her nipple again, causing her to cry out in pure pleasure. Her breathing accelerated again, as his hand slid slowly down her body, stroking her stomach, her hips, nearly at its destination…he was getting closer to the point where she'd be defenceless, where he'd have her exactly where he wanted her...

"Ice Cream!" She shouted in desperation.

The sound of the safe word echoed through the quiet kitchen. In an instant the hands massaging her body stilled, and in the next they were gone completely. Every single womanly cell in her body screamed in protest. And Lucy found herself agreeing with them. She was still turned on, unbearably so, he had seen to that...and she had just told him to stop in the most absolute way.

She turned slowly to face him, her cheeks still flushed and her breathing ragged. She was worried he would be angry that she had denied him what he so badly wanted (the fact that he wanted her so badly itself was a massive turn on) but the expression he had on his face wasn't anger.

He had a hand behind his head, and was smiling apologetically. He looked like a young boy caught in wrongdoing.

"I'm sorry" he said, sincerity flowing from his every word, "I guess I went a little too far this time. You were right to safe word if you felt that way though"

But I didn't! She wanted to scream at him. She was still in her haze of lust, and she wanted him now more than anything else. The wetness she felt between her thighs was undeniable proof of that.

"Those rules we agreed on still apply. I won't touch you for twenty-four hours from the time you said the safe word, so, you know...you don't have to worry" he told her with a reassuring smile.

Lucy just stared at him in disbelief. The problem was that she wanted to worry! She wanted sex. She wanted him to take her upstairs and fuck her until they were both exhausted. Her earlier reasons for denying him seemed like the most insignificant of things right now. So what if he _was_ manipulating her? It wasn't like she enjoyed arguing with him over sex with him anyway. There wasn't even a comparison. Lucy wanted to say that she hadn't meant it. But she had safe worded, and she knew that he was serious about keeping his hands off her until tomorrow...And it frustrated her now that she would have to wait that long.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Natsu asked, walking over to the kitchen counter and casually pouring himself a cup of coffee- as if their entire lustful episode hadn't just occurred.

"I...I don't know" she responded slowly. Except that she did know. She knew exactly what she wanted to do today. She just wasn't able to, "Didn't you say you had a plan?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Well...we can't really do what I had planned anymore" he admitted. Lucy blushed at his words. It seemed he had planned to lock her in his room and have his way with her for the entire day. And she found her arousal spiking again at the thought. "Well, how about we make it a date?" he suggested.

Her surprise cut briefly through her arousal, "A date?" She repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah. We're a couple, and I hear that's what they do" he teased with a playful smile.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was dressing herself after having her shower. Natsu was currently using it. She sighed heavily. She had thought that a cold shower would curb her lust, but it had done little to nothing. She was tortured now, with the mental images of Natsu naked in the shower, and was sorely tempted to go and join him...but knew it would be futile. He was absolute about his safe word rule. In truth, it was a sign of how determined he was to never do anything she didn't want him to when it came to sex. He wouldn't touch her again for another 23 hours. And that frustrated her.

Giving up on her thoughts, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had gone with a sleeveless pink shirt and short skirt with tights on underneath. She thought she looked pretty normal. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a mixture of colour lying on the bed. A selection of her underwear. She vaguely remembered taking them out of the drawer, but she had been so lost in thought as she dressed that she didn't even remember which one she had chosen. She lifted her skirt to check...to find that she was completely naked under her tights. She hurriedly pulled her skirt down, embarrassed even though there was no one else in the room.

She glared at the bathroom door on the other side of which Natsu was taking his shower. This was all his fault. Up until now, whenever he had taken her on "dates" he had instructed her to go without panties. Then he would spend the entire time finding ways to tease her...and despite the heart-stopping embarrassment, she would love it. Being teased in public massively turned her on, and he knew it. Now here she was, skipping panties automatically because she had become used to it. What the hell had he done to her?

She picked up one of her panties and stared at it. She should put one of them on. She should...but she didn't want to. She knew it was highly unlikely that Natsu would break his safe word law about not touching her, but if there was even the slightest chance that he would, she knew that it would make him happy to find out that she hadn't worn panties. She gritted her teeth. Why the hell should she even care about what made him happy? It was her body, her life and her panties. Then the image of him running his hand up her bare thighs, of the ravenous smile he would have when his fingers found her naked vagina, invaded her mind. She wanted to see that dangerous, lust filled smile, wanted to get him turned on. Still red faced, she gathered her panties off of the bed...and put them back in the drawer. Sighing heavily, she wondered how was she going to make it through this date in this condition.

 **Well, that's it for now. If you guys liked it, I'll write another chapter where they're on the date. So, review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
